


Crak Ratz

by ZombieCatTookMyPudding



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Don't Take This Too Seriously, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Oh My God, POV Third Person, Slash, What Have I Done, joke smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCatTookMyPudding/pseuds/ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Wut began as Chase challenjing his oldur bruter, Adam, 2 a restling match, soon turns 2 a steam-e nite of lust between dem. (1-shot, renamed and reritten enjoy)





	Crak Ratz

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAMUR: I dont Own _Lab Rats_. Ahll crehdit goes teh respektiv ownurs.

Chase wuz doing push ups in teh rum he shard wit his siblings he was so buzy working out he didnt notis his brother Adam leaning against the door

"48 49..." The pair of Adum's stinkay blak boots in front of his face distraktid him and he droped to the floor. "Adumb wut teh heck dont distrakt me like dat!"

"O Chas u know I cant help it its so funny watching ur frail little body fail at pushups."

"Rrgh thats it!" Chaz got up n promptly riped hiz shirt off showing shiny tan abs. "Im tried of u always making funof may size n calling me weak. i wanna restle you"

"Well ok" adumb said nonchalantly den he pined his bruhter to the ground

"No fair i wusnt ready Chuckie broke free from Apple's weight I wanna doit again" he said

Wen r u goin 2 learn Im strongr dan u? Aadam asked

"Comeatme Cheese exclaimed.

"Fien butt only cuz i like hurting u." Aaron squinted his eyes amused. Grabing Charlie's wrist, he pulled him 2 da ground and held him down in a single second

"Ow" Christina cried. Adamn let him up "Come on, one more time third times the charm right"

This time it wus Chafe who grabbed Addams arm. They struggled with there heads butting for a minte until adam once again got chase on the ground. Adamnhesohott's boner was pushing against Chase's tiny little butthole thru their clothes

"A-Adam..." Chase stammered, blushing.

"I only hurt you cuz I luv you"

"I luve u to Adam." Charles admitted.

So den dey french kissed, stiking they're hot tonges down each others' throts and had lustie passionate buttsex w/o a condom or lube bcuz dat's how gay sex works teh end.

**Author's Note:**

> i orignally planned 2 mak dis a multipairing storie, including F/M pairings, moare M/M pairings, and evin 1 F/F pairing, but it moror les followed the same for matt: lame exuse for said pairing 2 meet up and hav sex, and den not write thetails. i figured dat wuld get boring over multiple chapters, so i desidead to simpley reduce it 2 a 1-shot.


End file.
